<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Easy to Dance With by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970196">You're Easy to Dance With</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1917 (Movie 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blakefield Kisstober 2020: Day 12, Kisses While Dancing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Blake/William Schofield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Blakefield Kisstober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Easy to Dance With</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was something about dancing that fascinated Will. The sheer gracefulness of it, the endearment of hearing music and wanting to sway along, or grabbing a partner and simply feeling the rhythm guide you. There was something just so specifically human about dancing and not caring about anyone else's opinion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was not a good dancer. He was neither coordinated nor graceful—-clumsy was a more appropriate word to describe him. He was always knocking things over, seeming to trip over his own feet. His mother had enrolled him in an inescapable ballroom dance class when he'd been 12 and he’d always seemed to come in last, stepping on his partner’s toes, never as good as anyone else. That didn’t stop him from liking it, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it didn't stop him from thinking about slow dancing with Tom here at this party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lauri had called it a jazz night, though Will had no idea what that meant. All he knew was there was an array of food, a large dance floor, quite a number of 1920’s swing playing, and occasionally a slower, romantic song would come on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will didn't know if Tom liked to dance, but he couldn’t stop picturing how it would be to pull him out on the floor and hold him in his arms. Tom’s eyes were already affixed on the other dancers, the partners weaving in and around each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slipping his hand into Tom’s, Will waited until Tom’s gaze had set upon him before he gave Tom a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom grinned back and leaned on his shoulder, his thumb brushing over Will’s knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lauri and Ella are quite good,” Will said, and Tom nodded his agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are,” he replied, with a bit of a laugh. “They tried to get Joe and Leslie to take lessons with them, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shook his head. “I can imagine how that went.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom raised his eyebrow. “Joe showed but Leslie hid in the bathroom,” he said, grinning, then gave a soft yawn and tucked his face into Will’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will wrapped him into a hug, one hand on Tom’s back and the other playing with his soft curls. “Tired?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Tom replied stubbornly, his words tickling against Will’s throat. “I want to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will didn’t say anything, just continued to hold Tom, watching the dancers go by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Tom asked suddenly. “Do you want to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Will replied honestly. “I like it here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re sure,” Tom said, now completely buried in his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was still watching the dancers, the way joy was so clearly written on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know dancing relieves stress?” he asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it?” Tom asked. “Hell, sign me up for a dance class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will grinned, hesitating for a moment, as he stroked Tom’s hair, then said, “Dance with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom pulled away to look at him, clearly surprised. “Really?” he asked, those eyes lighting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded, and as soon as he had, Tom took his hand again and was pulling him onto the dance floor, and nevermind that Will didn’t know any of the moves because it was Tom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom was clearly better at this than he was, but the smile never left his face as he proceeded to do a few moves that Will attempted to copy, laughing at his clumsiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel the music,” Tom instructed, taking his hand and putting his free hand on Will’s shoulder. Will tried, really, but mostly he was just looking at Tom and the way those cheeks flushed when he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom noticed his staring, and gave him an inquisitive look. “What?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will just shook his head. “I’m not built for this,” he said, cheeks aching from smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who cares?” Tom asked. “It’s not like it’s a contest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will only smiled bigger, relaxing a little and following Tom’s movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go!” Tom exclaimed, “Look at us! We’re dancing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re dancing,” Will replied gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song ended, and Tom took a moment to lean on Will’s arm and fix his shoe, which was slipping off his ankle. Then a slower song came on, and Will held out his arms. Tom nestled into them, placing his face against Will’s chest, and they slowly began to sway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will thought of a thousand things, but mostly he thought of Tom, warm in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the moves for this one,” Tom mumbled, looking back up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I took ballroom dancing as a child,” Will replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom rolled his eyes. “Funny,” he remarked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious,” Will said. “I have pictures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom gripped his arms tighter. “God, you have to show me those when we get home, then,” he exclaimed, and Will smiled and nodded, pressing a soft kiss onto his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that for?” Tom asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furrowing his eyebrows, Will gazed at him. “I can’t kiss you just because I feel like it?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can,” Tom said. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They swayed a bit more, and eventually Tom stepped onto Will’s shoes and Will swayed the both of them around. Once the song had come to the end, Tom got off and smiled up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said softly, and Will gave him a puzzled look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom shrugged, gesturing around. “For dancing with me. For everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will leaned in next to his ear, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. “I love you,” he murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Tom said, and he pressed his forehead to Will’s. They stayed like that a moment, just sharing the space, before Will turned his head in and softly pressed his lips to Tom’s. The kiss only lasted a moment, but when he pulled away Tom was beaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next song had already started, and they both stood there for a moment, grinning like idiots at each other before Tom stepped into his arms again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another?” he asked, and Will nodded. He was ready to dance forever, as long as Tom was in his arms.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>